The Spark Within Us All
by RuneStar168
Summary: News of a unicorn with a rather peculiar talent reaches the ears of Princess Celestia. Twilight Sparkle and her friends are sent to historic Fillydelphia to discover more about this mysterious stallion. Adventure, magic, OCs, and romance abound as lives cross and one pony's shocking destiny is revealed. Rated T for safety's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**And so it begins! My first foray delving into the MLP-verse. This story will mostly contain my OCs. The Mane characters from the series shall play rather small roles in the story to come. I do not own My Little Pony and all characters, except my OCs, belong to Hasbro.**

Chapter 1

"Just...a...few...more...inches," a small bead of sweat rolled down the teal unicorn's brow as he strained to keep his focus. The waves gradually crept closer and closer towards the unicorn; a faint blue aura surrounded the outlying crests, the color identical to the aura that emanated from the stallion's horn. This was some serious magic he was working with and precision was of the utmost importance.

"And...THERE!" the unicorn let out a huge sigh and mopped his brow. The waves from the ocean lazily lapped over his hooves and the colt couldn't help but feel proud of his work. It wasn't an easy task keeping the ocean's tides under control, especially when it was a one-colt job, but River Radiance didn't mind. The whole of Fillydelphia relied on him, and he wasn't about to let his city down.

River sighed, closed his eyes and let the dying sunlight warm his face. He was exhausted, but the sound of the ocean rejuvenated him. The cool breeze engulfed the young stallion and rifled through his royal-blue mane. River slowly delved deeper and deeper into a state of pure Zen, until...

"RIVEEEEER!"

The sound of his name shook River from his reverie, and he looked behind him to see his little sister bounding down the beach. Rosy Glow's peach coat looked almost golden in the light from the sunset, and her long scarlet mane and tail whipped behind her in the wind. Her bright emerald eyes shone with excitement as she rushed towards her brother.

"Hey there, Rosy!" called River with a smile that instantly turned into a smirk as an idea popped into his head, "Hey RoRo, think fast!"

River's horn glowed light blue once more as a large bubble engulfed his little sister. The unicorn filly shrieked with laughter as she was levitated off the ground and began floating towards her older brother. She dazzled at the world through the bubble's shimmery membrane, and could not help but giggle with joy to see everything come to life with so many colors. She especially loved how the sun lit up her brother's dark gold eyes so they looked almost like two bright and shiny coins smiling up at her. The bubble came to rest on River Radiance's back, where with a gentle 'pop,' it deposited Rosy who let out a gleeful squeal.

"Oh I LOVE it when you do that, River!" the little filly exclaimed, "It's just so much FUN! Can you do it again? Please, please, please?" she pleaded and gave her brother a flash of her brilliant green eyes.

Looking back at his sister, all River could do was chuckle and flash a smile.

"Maybe later," he added as he began to walk away from the beach, "Now what brought you all the way out here to the shore, RoRo?" he inquired with a quick glance back.

"Well, duh," Rosy sassed, "It was the first day of school!"

"Oh, that's right! How could I have forgotten?"

"Because you're noggin is as damp as a haystack in a storm?" Rosy smirked with pride at her "witty" comeback, but all River could do was laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?" the little filly pouted, her ego hurt.

"Nothing, little sis, nothing," River chuckled and changed the subject, "So anything exciting happen today?"

"Yeah!" shouted Rosy, wounded prides aside, "That's what I came out here to talk to you about! I made a new friend today and he's so weird," she said weird like one of the Science Ponies would say "fascinating" when looking at some deformed creature.

"I don't know if 'weird' is the best word for describing a new friend, Rosy...," River stated, a little embarrassed by his sister's forwardness.

"Well, he is weird!" she stated matter-of-factly, "But he's really nice too! And-,"

"And," River cut his sister off, and levitated her down off his back so she was standing right in front of him, "how about you tell me all about it over some dinner, what d'ya say?" he wriggled his eyebrows at her and sported a cheesy grin in an exaggerated attempt to win her over to the idea.

"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? I'm starving!"

"Perfect! Let's say, Locos Cocoa's Beachside Bonanza?"

"YES!" Rosy Glow could barely contain her excitement; Locos Cocoa's was her favorite restaurant in the WHOLE town! And the owner, Cocoa Blossom, was a good friend of her brother and she would always give little Rosy extra ice cream with rainbow sprinkles if she finished all her food. The thought of such a delicious treat was almost too much for the little peach-colored filly to bear!

"I'll race you there big brother!"

"You're on sis!" River chuckled, "On three then, ONE...TWO...,"

"BYE!" Rosy took off with a jolt her scarlet tail waving behind her.

"Hey, that's cheating! Get back here you little sneak!" River yelled after Rosy as he trotted to catch up. Smiling to himself, River kept a safe and easy distance behind his little sister, because as every big brother knows, your little sister ALWAYS wins.

**And so ends Chapter 1! Phew! So, any guesses as to what could possibly make Rosy's new classmate so weird? Lemme know your ideas! Any and all criticisms and opinions are welcome! Happy reading all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Again, I don't own My Little Pony. And the characters are owned and trademarked by Hasbro.**

Chapter 2

Many miles away in the heart of Equestria, a royal summoning had been called by Princess Celestia in Canterlot. The benevolent ruler of Equestria was joined by her sister, Princess Luna, the rulers of The Crystal Empire, Prince Shining Armor and Princess Mi'Amore Cadenza, and the newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight Sparkle felt out of place among the other royals, she had yet to fully adjust to her new title, and the idea of being royalty still unsettled her. But a soft smile from her older brother, Shining Armor, put those feelings at ease.

Twilight let out a big sigh and turned her attention to Princess Celestia who was still lost in thought. The purple alicorn frowned with concern. Celestia had not revealed the purpose behind this summons, but Twilight knew her former teacher would not have gathered them all here over something trivial. But what could be so important that even her brother and mare-in-law were needed? Twilight continued to ponder this matter with growing anxiety, until Princess Celestia finally spoke.

"I apologize, friends, for my prior vagueness in my summons," the Princess started, sweeping her gaze to look at each gathered pony in turn, before continuing, "I am quite sure you are all wondering as to why I called you all here, but rest easy, for it is not dire news. However, I must stress that what we discuss here is to be kept completely confidential."

"Of course, my sister," Princess Luna spoke up, "But what, may I ask, is troubling you so?"

The remaining royals nodded their heads in agreement, looks of apprehension on their faces.

"It is not so much troubling, dear sister, as it is...perplexing," the white alicorn answered.

"So what is it and how are we to help?" Princess Cadence asked, "If there is anything you need Shining Armor and me to do, simply ask and we would be more than pleased to serve you," Cadence bowed her head in humility and Shining Armor mirrored the gesture.

"Thank you, Cadence," Celestia nodded with acknowledgment, "Now for the matter at hoof."

Princess Celestia's horn glowed a faint yellow and a large map of Equestria appeared before her. The map took up the majority of space in the throne room, and projected the continent in a three-dimensional clarity that seemed as if the royals were simply flying over the land. Twilight Sparkle gasped in awe, for she had never seen a map so precise before, she could even pick out individual leaves on the trees of the Everfree Forest!

"To the East of Canterlot lies one of the oldest cities in Equestria, Fillydelphia," Celestia's horn glowed once more and the map zoomed in on a large city on the Eastern coast, "Fillydelphia has a rich history, and many famous ponies have their roots there."

As Celestia talked, pictures of past inhabitants of Fillydelphia flashed by, and well as pictures of various other landmarks and points of interest within the city.

"OH MY GOSH!" exclaimed Twilight Sparkle the small purple mare was nearly giddy with excitement, "That's the Pony-Free Bell! And that's Equependence Hall! I've read all about those in my books!"

Twilight Sparkle looked up from the map and gasped as she realized what she had just done. She had interrupted Princess Celestia! The ruler of ALL Equestria! Twilight blushed in embarrassment and slumped. She timidly looked over at her former teacher to try and apologize, but there would be no need. Princess Celestia simply gave Twilight a gentle smile and a small chuckle.

"I knew you would be excited by this, Twilight," Celestia smiled once more before continuing on, "Now, I have received news from the mayor of Fillydelphia, Mayor Flanklin. Apparently there is a unicorn there with a very peculiar talent."

"A peculiar talent?" Shining Armor inquired, speaking for the first time since the summons, "What do you mean by that, Princess?"

"I'm glad you asked, Shining Armor," Celestia stated, "This unicorn is a stallion named River Radiance. And what makes River's talent peculiar is the type of magic associated with it."

"Magic?!" Twilight Sparkle spat out, "Like, a new kind of magic?" her curiosity was piqued because magic was her specialty, after all.

"Not necessarily, Twilight Sparkle, more like an ancient form. One that hasn't been seen in Equestria for many, many years," Celestia's tone was pensive as her horn glowed once again, and the map disappeared, "For you see, River's special talent lies in Water Magic."

"He's an Elementalist!?" blurted Twilight and surprisingly, Princess Luna, at the same time. Both mares, surprised by the outburst looked at each other, their eyes wide. Twilight quickly acquiesced to allow the Princess of the Night to be the one to continue the thought. The black alicorn nodded her head, and then turned to look at her sister.

"But sister, there has not been an Elementalist in nearly a millennia! If what you say is true, how could that be?"

"I know, Luna, which is why I am so perplexed by this development. And that is why I called you all here," Celestia stated, sweeping the room with her rose-colored eyes, "More information is needed."

Twilight Sparkle could barely contain her excitement! She LOVED research! She hoped with all her heart that Celestia would have her head the front in this endeavor.

"As such," the white alicorn continued, "I have decided to send all of you to a portion of Equestria in order to try and find anymore instances of ponies, unicorns especially, with these very special elemental talents. Shining Armor," the white unicorn snapped to attention at the sound of his name, "Shining Armor, I am sending you to Vanhoover in the North-West. While you are away, Princess Cadence shall remain in the Crystal Empire, and begin her search there."

"As you wish, my Princess," stated Shining Armor, as he and Cadence treated Celestia with a regal bow.

"Luna, my sister, I am sending you to Los Pegasus to the South."

"I shall remain ever vigilante, sister."

"And finally, Twilight Sparkle..."

"Y-yes, Princess?" Even though the small purple alicorn knew what the princess was about to say, the butterflies in her stomach still caused her to choke on her words.

"As for you Twilight, you shall go to Fillydelphia, and meet with River Radiance. Become friends with him, and he you. We may need his help in the near future."

"Of course, Princess Celestia," Twilight Sparkle beamed as a flood of potential questions to ask River Radiance swept into her head, "Oh! I just thought of something!" she blurted out.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Princess Celestia, ever so patiently.

"Well, I was just wondering...could I potentially bring my friends with me? Fillydelphia is such an amazing city, and I just know everyone would love a little vacation!"

"Of course, Twilight," Celestia smiled, "I was going to suggest the same thing. I believe it would be only most beneficial for your friends to join you in this endeavor. Now I believe that about wraps up this meeting. Is everypony clear on what they are to do?"

Around the room the gathered royals all nodded their assent. Seeing everypony was in agreement, Princess Celestia released them all to go prepare for their journeys. After one last parting glance from Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia was left alone in her throne room.

She turned to gaze out her window to see the last few minutes of the day. Soon Princess Luna would be bringing up the moon and night would fall unto Canterlot. The princess sighed, as so many thoughts, questions, and possibilities floated around her head. While she was joyous to hear the news of a supposed Elementalist, she also remembered the dangers such ponies posed for the kingdom in the past. She could only hope for the best as she reflected alone, but she knew none of the ponies that were gathered earlier would disappoint her. For the fate of Equestria may very well be in their hooves.

**Uh-oh...we may have some lore on our hands! Gasp! In the time to come we may just learn exactly what dangers these "Elementalists" posed for Equestria. But the real question is... Will we ever find out about that weird little foal in Rosy Glow's class?! And the answer is...possibly...in the next chapter...or I may just keep you all waiting... Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is now ready! Here we shall meet 3 more of my OCs, bringing the total to 5 of my 8 "Mane" ponies! Hasbro owns My Little Pony and the characters created in the show.**

Chapter 3

"Oh why slap some butter on me and call me a biscuit! You finished all yo' oats again, sugah!" Cocoa Blossom let loose a hearty laugh and beamed down at Rosy Glow, "You know what that means, hun?"

"ICE CREAM!" Rosy Glow shouted, as she all but leapt from her seat.

"That's right li'l filly, and I'll even put extra rainbow sprinkles on for ya," Cocoa Blossom trotted to the back of her restaurant, her wavy white mane, complete with a big pale-blue bow bouncing along, and began constructing Rosy's frozen treat.

"You know she really does spoil you too much," chuckled River as he sipped on his fizzy lemonade, "After all, how can I ever compete with ice cream AND extra rainbow sprinkles?" he directed at Cocoa Blossom, who was just returning with Rosy Glow's sundae.

"You should know by now, there really is no way to beat out ole' Auntie Cocoa," taunted the brown mare treating River with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"You got that right, big brother," Rosy smirked between mouthfuls, "Auntie Cocoa is the best! She doesn't make me clean my room, or do my homework, or brush my mane, or-,"

"Ok, Ok! I get it," exclaimed River as he threw his hooves up in mock surrender, "I concede defeat to you, oh Coddle Master. Your supreme skills in the art of pampering are just too much for my meager existence, I bow at your hooves," River performed a flamboyant flourish and bowed to Cocoa Blossom across the table.

The jolly mare threw back her head and roared with laughter. Her white mane bounced about her head, and nearly knocked off her bow. Her chortles quickly spread through the entirety of Locos Cocoa's and the other patrons turned towards the proprietor to divulge the reason of such an outburst.

"Oh dearie me, child," Cocoa giggled as she wiped a tear from her eye, "you should really leave all the melodrama to Dramaturge."

As if on cue, the door to Locos Cocoa's Beachside Bonanza swung open, revealing a tall stallion with a pale-blue coat and a curly black mane. The breeze coming in from the ocean ruffled his purple scarf as it billowed out, barely brushing against his cutie mark, a pair of gold and silver drama masks. The light from the setting sun created a corona of orange and yellow that glistened off of the colt's glossy mane and tail, and made his violet colored eyes flash like a pair of amethysts. River Radiance exhaled a sigh; leave it to Dramaturge to make a grandiose entrance.

"Did somepony say, DRAMA?" Dramaturge thrust one hoof into the air and struck a lavish pose.

An eerie silence permeated through the restaurant like a fog, as the collected patrons gazed at the eccentric pony, looks of incredible confusion plastered onto their faces.

"Melodrama is more like it, sugah" Cocoa Blossom smirked, "something that comes in more abundance than pigs in a sty from you."

Dramaturge flinched, and dropped his pose, his eyes wide in shock as he addressed Cocoa, "Why, whatever do you mean by that, my darling Cocoa Blossom?"

"Seriously, Dramaturge?" cut-in River Radiance, "Honestly, the only things missing from that entrance were the lightning bolts and timpani crash," he sassed as his younger sister just giggled to herself.

"Truly? I was certain the ocean breeze and light effects made for an adequate display," Dramaturge tapped his hoof against his temple as he pondered , "Do you think lightning bolts would supply the needed flare my entrance required?"

"Oh for Celestia's sake, no lightning bolts. It's no wonder your cutie mark is a pair of drama masks," River groaned more to himself than to Dramaturge, but the blue stallion heard him no less.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand my theatrical genius, River," Dramaturge scoffed as he walked over to join his friends, "Some ponies just aren't cut-out for these types of things."

River, Cocoa, and Rosy all rolled their eyes as Dramaturge took his seat. Luckily for them, he had missed the gesture.

"And as for my cutie mark," the blue stallion continued as he nestled into the seat, "At least it is perfectly clear what my talent is, whereas yours…," he made a vague gesture towards River, "I've got nothing. What is it? You're good at pouring water?"

River Radiance gave his friend a look of contempt and glanced down at his own cutie mark; a pale gold vase pouring out icy-blue water, surrounded by 5 white four-point stars.

"You should know by now Dramaturge, that it's the urn of Aquarius, the water-bearer. It shows that my particular magical affinity deals with water," River stated pragmatically.

"Of course I know that River," Dramaturge groaned, "Goodness, it really is too easy to rile you up."

The two stallions frowned at each other for a few seconds, the tension in the air thickening exponentially, until they both began to chuckle, and a collective sigh was felt throughout the premises.

"Now then, what brings you all out to Cocoa's lovely establishment this evening?" the blue colt asked as he re-adjusted the scarf around his neck.

"I had, just finished bringing the tide in when Rosy Glow surprised me at the shore," River stated as he threw a foreleg around his sister, and giving her a quick nuzzle, "She wanted to tell me about this new foal in her classroom, and I suggested she tell me over some dinner."

"Leave it to you, River, always thinking with your stomach," chided Dramaturge.

"Hey! I had just spent the past 3 hours changing the tides! That amount of magic requires a lot of energy and I was starving!" reprimanded the teal colt as his mane bristled. He and Dramaturge typically bickered rather harmlessly, but receiving two jabs in quick succession from the puffed-up Drama King was plucking River's last nerve, "But then again, I wouldn't expect you to understand the physiological effects oceanic hydromancy can have on a pony. _Some_ ponies just aren't cut-out for _those_ types of things," his words coming out as a challenging snarl.

Hearing his own snide remark thrown back at him, Dramaturge scowled at River Radiance, and was about to retort with another quip of his own, when Cocoa Blossom cut-in.

"Goodness, you two! Calm yo' haunches and simmer down, there ain't any need for y'all to be fighting as such. Let's just hear li'l Rosy Glow's story and let bygones be bygones, hear?" she treated both stallions with a glare suitable for a disgruntled grandmother, and awaited the two colts answer.

"Well?" she demanded.

Both ponies glared at each other, then harrumphed and crossed their legs, both sporting pouts upon their faces.

"Good enough for me," the matron grunted, "Now, tell us all about your little filly friend at school, li'l Rosy," she smiled down at the peach-colored filly, and eagerly awaited her story. Both River Radiance and Dramaturge eyed the little unicorn as well, all animosities aside.

Rosy Glow, who had remained silently entertained by the whole argument between her brother and Dramaturge (she really enjoyed their spats, she thought Dramaturge was just a huge windbag and loved to see him knocked down a few pegs), took a deep breath and delved into an entire recount of her day at school.

Much to the dismay of the adult ponies, it appeared that this "weird" pony had not been introduced to her until near the end of the school day. After being regaled in excruciating detail about recess, lunchtime, and hoof-painting, Rosy finally got to the point of her story.

"…so, like I said, Firecracker and I were coming back from giving Mr. Mandolin his hoof-paints when we saw _him_!"

The three grown ponies pricked their ears and leaned forward, as they anxiously awaited the reveal of this little pony.

"He was in the principal's office with Ms. Feather May, and get this, he was covered in STRIPES!"

"Stripes?" Cocoa Blossom repeated.

"Yes, stripes! Isn't that _weird_?" Rosy Glow looked around at the three older ponies, searching for any signs of affirmation to her claim.

Cocoa, Dramaturge, and River all traded glances, reaching an unspoken agreement on how exactly to address Rosy's story. River Radiance finally sighed, he would be the one to lecture his sister; he was her brother after all.

"Listen RoRo," River began, looking into her gleaming emerald eyes, "Having stripes doesn't make that little colt weird…"

"Yeah they do!" Rosy exclaimed, a little upset that her own brother didn't understand her, "Have you seen any other pony around here all covered in stripes?"

"No Rosy, but that isn't the point," River kept his tone calm and gentle as he tried to correct his sister, "His stripes don't make him weird, they make him a zebra. He is no different from the rest of us. And he is definitely not weird."

"Oh," Rosy Glow blushed and became very interested in the ground, her embarrassment rather apparent, but then she perked up as she thought of something, "You know what I just thought of?"

"What's that?" all three ponies asked in unison.

"Since I'm a unicorn, I probably seem weird to Zeb because I have a horn and can do magic and stuff!"

"Um…excuse me sweetheart," Dramaturge ventured, "but who is Zeb?"

"Oh! That's his name, the new little zebra," she beamed.

The three older ponies continued to stare blankly at Rosy Glow, and she began to fidget uncomfortably. Finally River spoke up.

"So his name is Zeb…Zeb the zebra,"

"Yeah!" Rosy answered, beginning to become annoyed at the silly questions.

"Zeb the zebra…well it's not exactly an _inspired_ name," Dramaturge tried to stifle back a giggle by fussing with the ends of his scarf, "but a name is a name, I suppose."

"At least it's not totally weird like, _Dramaturge,_" the little filly teased, sticking her tongue out at the blue stallion.

"Rosy Glow!" both Cocoa Blossom and River Radiance reprimanded the little filly, and she broke out laughing.

"Just kidding!" she playfully exclaimed, as she hopped over to the light blue stallion and hugged his neck, "I love you Dramaturge, weirdness and all!"

"Um, thanks…I guess," Dramaturge chuckled half-heartedly, not entirely sure how to handle a back-handed compliment from his friend's younger sister.

"Well it's about time I headed home, I'm sure mommy and daddy are wondering where I got off to," the little unicorn unwrapped herself from Dramaturge's neck and began trotting to the door, "I love you big brother!" she called back.

"Love ya too, RoRo!" River called back, "Give mom and dad huge hugs from me, and be safe walking home!"

"Oh come on, River, it's only a few blocks, don't twist your tail. G'bye Dramaturge, Auntie Cocoa!"

"G'night darling!" Cocoa called blowing Rosy a kiss, as Dramaturge gave her a quick wave.

The little peach unicorn pushed out of the restaurant, and in a flash of scarlet, she took off down the street and was gone.

Cocoa Blossom took her leave of the two stallions and went to check on her assistant, Paprika Pepper. River and Dramaturge continued to chat at the table, catching up on the past few days. While in the middle of a long and extravagant run-through of Dramaturge's latest acting foray, a great crash echoed from the front of the restaurant.

River Radiance, Dramaturge, and Cocoa Blossom pushed through the throng of customers, the mare swearing under her breath. As the three ponies made it to the front, a collective gasp escaped all of their lips.

The cause of the crash had been a tan Pegasus pony, his normally coiffed brown mane and tail were disheveled, the edges of his white silk collar and striped bow tie were dirty and smudged, and he smelled of smoke. The three ponies were shocked and immediately wracked with worry for this was no ordinary pony; this was Dapper Charm, assistant to Mayor Flanklin, and their very close friend.

"Dapper Charm!? Celestia above, what happened to you, child?" Cocoa Blossom cried as she knelt down to help Dapper Charm to his hooves.

"There…is…a," Dapper Charm couldn't finish his sentence for he was wracked with a coughing fit.

"Take it easy Dapper," River soothed, patting the pegasus on the back, "What is going on?"

Dapper Charm raised his head and locked eyes with River Radiance, his steel-grey eyes piercing into River's deep-gold.

"There's a fire, River, in Hooves-," Dapper was cut-off as he coughed again, "in Hoovesevelt Park. Summer Haze and I tried to put it out but it only grew out of control. Almost the entire park is ablaze! We need you right now, River!"

River continued to stare into his friend's silver eyes, but he wasn't listening. As soon as he had heard where the fire was his heart dropped into his stomach. He vaguely felt Dapper Charm and Dramaturge nudge him out of his daze, but he was miles away.

Hoovesevelt Park was not too far from the home he had grown up in. He could remember it well; all the trees and flower gardens would be beautiful this time of year, and many ponies would have been spending the evening in the park playing, picnicking or just enjoying the dusk. But that was not what concerned the teal unicorn. In fact there was only one pony on his mind, a certain peach-colored unicorn filly whose route home cut directly through the heart of Hoovesevelt Park.

**Oh no, Rosy! Finally we get a little, "DRAMA!" And that weird little foal in Rosy's class is revealed to be a zebra! Don't worry, we shall see more of him later. But meanwhile, I'll leave you all worrying about what may happen to poor little Rosy Glow in the, dare I say, heat of this disaster. Until then, happy reading, readers!**


End file.
